Even in Death
by Rin Harui
Summary: He couldn't accept the fact that he is no longer by his side. To him, his life is nothing without him. But no matter what, their love will go on til the end of time. Yes. I suck at summary.


Disclaimer: KHR belongs to the lovely Akira Amano-sensei!

Warning: Tragedy? and most prob OOC..

* * *

He knows that everyone was lying to him. Because if there weren't, why is it that he can still see his shadow standing at the corner of his room, and calling out his name?

No, he was not crazy. He knows that 'he' is still alive but they told him that he was dead just so that they can take him away from him. But he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is no longer the fool he was back in his teenage years.

"Tsuna! You have got to wake up! The Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, is no longer around!" Dino confronted his little brother.

"NO! You guys are lying! Can't you guys see him? He is right there! Right behind you, Dino-san!"

At this point of time, Dino could feel the hair on his arms standing up. "Tsuna, don't scare me like that."

"It is no use, we should leave him be, Dino. He will come to his pathetic senses sooner or later," Reborn spoke as he walked out of the room.

"Tsuna," muttered Dino, while looking at Tsuna, who is currently grabbing a handful of his brown hair with both hands and shaking non-stop.

It hurts him badly to see Tsuna that way and the fact that he can't do anything for Tsuna. The only one who can take away Tsuna's pain is Gokudera himself, who will no longer appear in their lives. "And I thought you have found the resolve to forget your love for him when you have decided to marry Sasagawa's sister…"

When Dino was out of the room, the tears that was threatening to drop, finally did so. "You are there aren't you, Gokudera-kun? I know you are, because I can still hear you singing that very song that lull me to sleep and calm my mind every single night…"

* * *

"_Ne, Gokudera-kun… No matter what happen, you will always be by my side, forever and ever, even in death, right?"_

_Gokudera nodded his head before placing a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. "Even in death, our love will go on."_

_Tsuna smiled before pulling Gokudera into an embrace. "Don't leave me."_

_

* * *

_

It was raining heavily when Tsuna stood right in front of a patch of fresh, soft brown earth in which Gokudera was resting in. "Aren't you cold, Gokudera? Sleeping here all by yourself? You must be lonely too, just like me. But you don't have to feel so anymore. Because I am here to take you home with me, alright?"

And with that, Tsuna dropped his umbrella and began to dig.

* * *

The sound of a slap across the cheeks could be heard throughout the whole of the wide living room. "Get a grip of yourself, Tsuna! As a boss of a mafia family, you should not waver even in the slightest bit! You will be caught off-guard if an enemy's family decided to attack! Then, do you want to lose more of your family members, your guardians, whom you have promised to protect?"

Every present could feel their heart breaking, seeing Tsuna in this condition. But what the Cavallone boss was saying is the truth.

Tsuna's eyes widen before he shouted back, sounding more hysterical than ever. "You are lying! Gokudera-kun IS still alive! But all of you just want to separate him from me on purpose! Can't you see, he is RIGHT there! Hiding in the shadows, so that you guys won't notice him and take him away from me!"

"Tsuna-kun. I am sorry. This must be all my fault," Kyoko suddenly voiced out, causing everyone to turn their attention towards her.

Tsuna glared at her and pointed his index finger at her accussingly. "I might have been married to you, but it was a forced one! I don't love…"

However, he wasn't able to complete his sentence as Sasagawa Ryohei had punched him in his face. "Sawada!"

Tsuna dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He stayed on the floor for a few seconds, before eventually standing up and touching his sore cheek. Tears began rolling down his cheeks before he mumbled out a 'sorry' and ran out of the room.

No one has ever seen Tsuna this way before; all defenceless and weak, eversince he officially became the Tenth Vongola boss. And it pains them as well to not be able to help him at all when he had done so much and sacrifice for them.

"Boss," Chrome mumbled in her quiet voice.

* * *

Tsuna was trying his best to shut his eyes and fall asleep, but he failed. Both his heart and mind are in total chaos and he feels really bad for shouting at Kyoko who was suppose to be his wife. Not only that, his intuition tells him that Kyoko knows about Gokudera being his secret lover yet, she didn't show any unhappiness nor say anything, probably because she cares for him… Afterall, kind people doesn't necessarily lead a happy life. Just like him.. "I am a big-assed jerk," he mumbled.

"I am glad that you know that."

Tsuna's eyes widen when he recognised that voice. "Goku.. Dera-kun?"

Gokudera gave Tsuna a gentle smile before nodding his head.

"Jyuudaime.. No, for the first time ever, I want to call you by your name.."

Gokudera paused for awhile before he said out his name gently. "Tsuna."

Tsuna felt his heart jumping with joy, seeing Gokudera right in front of him and not lurking in the shadows like what he has been doing for the past few weeks,,,

"Tsuna," Gokudera called out to Tsuna in a firm voice. "I think that it is about time you wake up. I know that reality is harsh, like, since when has it not? But have you forgotten our promise? Of not believing in something like giving up? Where's the Jyuudaime, MY Tsuna, whom I have had always respected and loved? The one who always energize people around him with his smile and welcome them home after an exhausting mission? Don't let that side of you die along with me.."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera wearily. He had been unable to sleep eversince he has not seen Gokudera. And now, knowing that Gokudera is right in front of him and is by his side, he couldn't help it but to feel sleepy. He felt relaxed and comfortable knowing Gokudera is right here with him. However, he knows that what Gokudera is saying is true but he is too tired to admit it.

"Stop making excuses for yourself. As long as you believe in our love, I will live on."

"But.. I don't want to cry alone!"

"I am always right here for you, Tsuna," assured Gokudera.

He was about to wipe away the tears on Tsuna's cheeks when he remembered that he is not in his physical form but rather an apparition, so he can't touch Tsuna at all. And it pains him so much…

"I love you."

Gokudera wanted to close the distance between their lips but he knows that he won't be able to do so. "It is alright," he heard Tsuna said.

He glanced at Tsuna who is looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Even if you can't touch me physically, I know that I can still feel you even if the feeling is fleeting."

At that instant, Gokudera had really wanted to cry but, he knows that he will only make Tsuna worry if he were to cry. Slowly, both he and Tsuna closed the distance bertween their lips. And even if they can't feel the warmth of the another, the both of them knows that their final kiss IS gentle, sweet, passionate and deep. Afterall, any emotions can reach the other as long as we believe in it.

Once Gokudera pulled apart, he smiled at Tsuna again before humming the tune that Tsuna loves to hear before he sends Tsuna to sleep. Tsuna smiled and slowly closed his eyes before eventually drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you for your love," whispered Gokudera when he saw Tsuna's peaceful look and then faded away slowly.

* * *

Both Dino and Yamamoto were shocked when Gokudera appeared behind them suddenly. They didn't even hear the door to Tsuna's room opening even though they were standing in front of his room, with their back facing the door. Reborn however, immediately asked, "Did everything went well?"

Gokudera looked at them and spoke in his firm voice, his eyebrows knitted into a frown. "Please take care of Jyuudaime for me. Promise me that."

Both Yamamoto and Dino looked at Gokudera questioningly whereas Reborn replied in his usual tone, "Of course we can promise you that. As long as Tsuna is willing to listen to us that is. Afterall, we need him now just as much as he needs us."

Gokudera's frown was immediately replaced with a smile. He then nodded his head and walked away before disappearing into a corner. It was a few minutes later that Yamamoto finally voiced out his thoughts. "Why did the atmosphere just now seems different? Hey, Kid. That wasn't Chrome, right?"

Reborn gave them a smirk before nodding his head. "You mean, that was Gokudera Hayato's GHOST?" exclaimed Dino suddenly, his face as white as sheet.

"Oh well, knowing Tsuna and his hyper intuition, he is certain to see through the illusion if it was Chrome. And we all know that both Tsuna and Gokudera's bond are beyond breakable. Although, I have long known this fact."

"Known what fact?" enquired Yamamoto.

"Gokudera can never leave Tsuna's side. They both mean so much to each other that nothing can do them apart. Even though Tsuna was married to Kyoko, Gokudera will be bounded to Tsuna. Which is why I am sure that Gokudera will always watch over Tsuna and since he can't do it physically, he needs our help."

"I don't get it," Dino spoke, which earned him a kick from Reborn.

"Of course you won't, stupid. Since you ended up giving up the most important person in your life for the mafia and for your family's sake. Am I right, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head nervously and let out a laugh. "I am sorry, Dino-san. But what the Kid said is true. But I got to thank you for giving me the chance though."

"Let's go. We should not make too much noise or we might wake Tsuna up."

Yamamoto nodded his head and walked away with Reborn sitting in his shoulder. Dino, albeit a bit shocked, followed suit.

* * *

Extra

"Oh god. That was a scary experience. To think that I came face to face with Gokudera Hayato's ghost. Which means, all this while, what Tsuna has been saying is right. Oh my. Just thinking about it sends chill down my spine," spoke Dino out loud to no one in particular, as he turned by a corridor.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with… Gokudera Hayato!

"I will not forgive you for slapping Tsuna," Gokudera said in an eerie voice.

Dino let out the most gayest scream before fainting on the spot. Unfortunately for him, his subordinates weren't around.

When Dino fainted, the figure of Gokudera Hayato slowly fade away to unveil the figure of our sweet Chrome. "Ok, Cloud person. I have gotten your revenge for you."

From behind her, Hibari Kyoya stepped out and smirked. "I have gotten this on video. I am going to circulate this around the close families of Vongola and Cavallone. I am sure I can even get a lot of money if I sell it to that Mist baby."

And with that, the duo walked off.

"That will teach you for stealing the chocolate that he bought for me," thought Hibari with his smirk still on his face.

* * *

A/N: Ok! Failed attempt at humor for the Extra.. And Hibari is so OOC! XD

Oh well, I think I suck at writing ending as I don't think the ending for this plot is good. And this is the fic that has bits and bits from my 'Secret Lover' fic. It is set in 12YL, FYI. Gah! Work is really tiring! I hate the fact that they keep on changing my work schedule the VERY LAST MINUTE! When it is my day off, they will call me and ask me to work! And oh, I am working at a sushi shop, btw. C: Although I don't think anyone will care. X3

Hope you guys enjoyed this fic? Reviews and constructive critiques are welcomed and appreciated. :D

Sorry for any error made in the process or if my story is not understandable. ^^


End file.
